


Hostility (DBH - Reed900)

by pewdiespn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewdiespn/pseuds/pewdiespn
Summary: In which Gavin treats Nines like shit and this one explodes, making Gavin reveal the truth behind his hostility.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 57





	Hostility (DBH - Reed900)

“Hey, tincan, get me a coffee” 

Gavin was irritable as usual, telling RK900 what to do and treating him like his personal assistant. Even if Nines was struggling with his recent deviancy, he tried not to mess with Gavin so much, so he would listen to him and accept all the disrespect, besides getting him the coffee, the papers and files, doing Gavin’s hard work, cleaning his desk... And he was getting tired of it, but he would accept it for a bit longer, just a little bit. 

Without saying a word, Nines stood up and walked to get Gavin’s coffee. Everyone could notice how annoyed and bother he was because of the expression of his face and the led on his head. There he was, getting a coffee for Reed like he was his little bitch, he couldn’t complain tho, so he would take it, no matter how far it went. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

“Here. Your coffee.” Nines mentioned, leaving the coffee on his desk and the only thing Gavin did was take it, drink a bit and get his attention back to the computer in front of him. Nines jaw clenched, but he said nothing and sat back on his chair, looking through the files for a new case. 

The day had pass faster than they imagined, Gavin still had some paper work to do and Nines was there, just sitting in front of him, doing some paper work of his own. There wasn’t anybody but them at the police station, maybe some officers in the kitchen, but they were all alone in that specific room. Nines was too busy on his work that he couldn’t notice how Gavin was looking at him or staring at him. It wasn’t a look full of hate or disgust, it was sweet, even loving but the detective Reed would never allow Nines to notice; that’s the reason why Gavin frowned when Nines looked up at him.

“Do you need something?” He asked. 

Gavin was almost panicking, so he grabbed his fourth cup of coffee of the day with his right hand and all the files with the left one. 

“Yeah, I need you to do my paper work too. I’m getting tired” Nines frown was inevitable and this time his led was a bright red and the anger could be seen on his face. 

“No.” Gavin’s face showed his confusion, it was the first time he had said ‘no’ to him.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” 

Gavin stood up, and if looks could kill, he would be long gone. Nines look was intense and Gavin had to look up when the deviant also stood up. He was intimidating, but he was never going to show that he felt intimidated by Nines, so he just stared back, his frown still there. 

“I mean no.” 

Nines was done.

“I’m tired of you being a dick to me. I’m not your assistant and I’m also not your property. You better back off and stop being an asshole, because I’m done serving you coffees and not even getting a thank you. I’m done doing your hard work” 

Gavin was surprised, he never thought Nines would snap like that and almost yell at him, he also didn’t notice the moment where the taller one walked towards him until they were facing each other. He moved forwards, getting even closer.

“You were made to follow orders, my orders, so you are my assistant.” Gavin could see how Nines jaw clenched for a few seconds, and he thought he was going to get punched or something like that.

“Why are you such an asshole? I’m not your little bitch!” Nines yelled at him.

“Aren’t you tho?” he asked, doing his best to get on his nerves. “You are my little bitch, you are here to follow my orders and to follow me wherever I go” 

“Are you sure? Because the way I see it I have to make sure you’re not a mess. I have to make sure you’ll actually show up to work. I have to make sure you won’t get fired” 

“Shut up.” Nines got closer and closer.

“I have to make you do the things you’re supposed to do...”

“Shut the fuck up” 

Their noses were almost touching and Gavin was getting mad, his anger was increasing but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking how fucking beautiful the deviants lips were and how fucking amazing it felt to have him that close. However, he hated thinking that and he hated that he was getting so intimidated in such an attractive way. His eyes looked at Nines lips just for a few seconds and god, fuck him for being so good looking. 

“The way I see it, you’re a child and I have to take care of you”

“I said shut up!” Gavin yelled back “You really want to know why am I such an asshole to you? Here, this is the fucking reason!”

He leaned in, grabbed Nines white jacket with both hands and kissed him. He kissed him with hunger, so intense, like he wanted to express all the things he couldn’t say out loud by joining both lips into a kiss. He couldn’t resist, he couldn’t take it anymore, he also snapped but in a very different way. And Nines kissed him back, putting his hands of Gavin’s cheeks, kissing him with that same feeling. They both kissed until Gavin needed to breathe to fill his lungs.

Neither of them could pronounce a word. Gavin made Nines feel something he had never felt before, just like he made Gavin feel things he never allowed himself to feel or even express. They were both speechless and it wasn’t surprising at all. Gavin soon let go of Nines jacket, but he didn’t move, he didn’t push him away or push himself away, he just stayed there, with his eyes closed and hoping Nines wouldn’t be looking at him, but the deviant was doing that thing Gavin didn’t want. 

“You’re hostil to me because...”

“Because I’m falling in love with you” that was so hard to say, maybe too hard, but said it anyways because he had already kissed Nines and it was just stupid to keep hiding his feelings. 

“I don’t know what love feels like, but if this is it, if feeling like this with a kiss... If not wanting to let go of you is what love is, then I’m falling in love too, Gavin” he meant it and Gavin knew that because it was the first time his voice sounded that soft and loving, and it was also the first time he had call him for his first name. 

A smile grew on the humans face as he opened his eyes, he didn’t need his hostility to hide his feelings for the android anymore, it would take him some time to completely open up, but it wouldn’t be so hard. 

“I guess that’s what it feels like, Nines” 

And it was the first time he called him that, it was also the first time he saw the deviant smile, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot and DBH fanfic, and it also is the first time I post any kind of fanfic in any platform, so I really hope you enjoy it. This might be the first of many Reed900 one-shots, some of them will be connected, others won’t. You can also leave me suggestions in the comments! Anyways, til next time!


End file.
